Remember Me At Twilight
by Spikora
Summary: Why Naruto insisted on dragging him back to Konoha in the dead of night, Sasuke didn’t ask. But he should have. Oneshot, gen, angst, complete.


A/N: Okay, figured I'd post this before the manga decides to prove the entire fic wrong. This fic is complete. I might write a sequel, but don't count on it. And if you are totally in love with happy endings and can't bear to part with them, I'd advise turning back now.

* * *

Why Naruto insisted on dragging him back to Konoha in the dead of night, Sasuke didn't ask. He complained. Loudly. They both should have set up camp to rest hours ago, soon after they'd realized that they'd lost Orochimaru's lackeys. 

But Naruto had insisted on persisting. The idiots would catch up, he said, despite Sasuke's assurances that they couldn't. They're waiting for you, he explained, even though Sasuke doubted anyone would be up this late just for him. Even Sakura would have fallen asleep on her feet by now.

"I'm assuming my apartment is no longer mine."

"I dunno. You can check tomorrow," Naruto said, peering around the corner before continuing. "Till then, crash in mine."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Eh, don't worry about me. I've got ... a place. Somewhere. Just ... don't worry."

"When you're involved, dead-last, I worry. All the time."

Naruto grinned. "This way."

Sasuke watched him, raising his eyebrow. "Hey, you total moron, most people use the door."

Naruto paused, one foot already over the window frame. "The door might have traps on it."

"Might? You don't know? What type of lame-ass ANBU are you, anyway?"

The blond shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "You coming or not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and followed him in. Naruto's room was different than he remembered it; it seemed as if Naruto had spent less and less time in the room as the years went by. A black T-shirt was thrown casually on the floor next to some boxers, a few scrolls were scattered about the room, and the bed wasn't made, but otherwise the room didn't have the "lived-in" quality that Sasuke had noticed the few times he'd come inside it to kick Naruto awake as children. There were less houseplants, less scrolls, less clothes, less of everything, really. The few empty ramen packets that had been omnipresent in their youth were gone. The only photographs that remained were one of Team Seven and one of Naruto and Iruka – both taken years ago, before Sasuke had left. In front of the photo of Team Seven lay Naruto's forehead protector.

Though Sasuke couldn't place why, the apartment felt empty.

"You can stay here for as long as the rent holds out," Naruto said, stripping off his ANBU gear. "And if you want a forehead protector to replace your scratched one, take mine. Yours is in the drawer of the night stand."

"_What_?" Sasuke turned toward him, staring at him incredulously as he changed into his orange pants and jacket. "I can have _your_ forehead protector? You value that thing more than you value your own life, blockhead!"

Naruto paused in the middle of zipping up his jacket and shrugged. "Take it if you want it. I took yours. Payback's a bitch."

"You took mine because you're a sentimental idiot who was always stupidly thinking I'd come back."

"But you did." He grinned. "I gotta go. Just ... try not to trash the place too much, okay? And see the hokage first thing in the morning. She'll flip out when she sees you."

Sasuke snorted. "I highly doubt Godaime-sama will be very thrilled with my return."

"Maybe not, but Sakura-cha – er, I mean Rokudaime-sama will." Naruto laughed. The sound made Sasuke cringe; it seemed harsh, rough, and almost humorless. It didn't suit him at all.

"Naruto, what's going on?"

He looked away. "Nothing. But ... I've gotta go. That place I was telling you about ... won't be open if I wait any longer." He walked over to the window and hesitated. "I'm sorry I can't stay."

And with that, he was gone, before Sasuke could demand that he explain himself.

* * *

Sasuke's forehead protector made him look too much like a missing nin – too much like his _brother_ – so Sasuke opted to wear Naruto's, despite the nagging feeling that it was wrong. He tried messing with his hair, first pulling it back (too much like Itachi) than leaving it loose (too much like Orochimaru). Finally, with a grunt of frustration, he grabbed on of Naruto's kunai and went to work on his hair; within minutes, it was the same messy spikes that it had been when he'd left. 

Remembering what Naruto had said about Sakura, Sasuke approached the hokage's tower, ignoring the surprised looks people gave him as he walked down the street. By the time he had walked up the steps to the hokage's office, Sakura had already heard of his return, and was at the door to greet him with a hug.

After letting Sakura babble happily for a few moments, he asked, quite simply, "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura stopped talking. And smiling.

"After Tsunade-sishou died a month ago ..." she sighed, "there was a lot of confusion about what would happen. Half the village wanted Naruto as Rokudaime, half were dead-set against it. And, well ..."

"I'm assuming this has anything to do with where Naruto is, at this very moment?"

Sakura hesitated. "I'm getting there. For a few weeks, the council was directly in control of Konoha, and it ... wasn't pretty. They declared that chasing after you was forbidden, as too many lives have nearly been lost trying to do so. Naruto ... Naruto didn't take it well. _I_ didn't take it well, but ... I have more patience than Naruto."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. "Obviously. You waited until you became hokage, then repealed their declaration, I assume."

"Yes, but – no one was willing to put other missions aside to go after you. And as hokage, I couldn't leave the village."

He stared. "But Naruto –"

"Naruto was declared a missing nin after he took off after you despite the council's declaration," she said softly. "I ... I was able to repeal the status they'd given him as an S-rank criminal on the grounds that it wasn't based on his actions, just on the Kyuubi, but ...the fact is, he willfully disobeyed the laws of Konoha and left without permission and against all regulations." She looked away guiltily. "There was nothing I could do about that."

"Are you telling me," Sasuke said slowly, "that that stupid – idiotic – foolish – _stupid_ dead-last of a ninja ... threw away _everything_ just to ..."

"Just to get you back, yeah."

Sasuke leaned against the wall, no longer trusting his legs to support him. "But _I'm_ a missing nin. How –"

"What with Naruto, Tsunade-sishou and I all declaring that in your case there were extenuating circumstances, and that your leaving should be considered a kidnapping, not an act of betrayal, well ... the council was persuaded to see our perspective." Sakura smiled humorlessly. "Truth be told, they were eager for _any_ excuse to welcome their Uchiha genius back into Konoha with open arms."

"But Naruto –"

"Naruto didn't have what could be considered extenuating circumstances by any means. Half the village – who am I kidding, a _majority_ of the village hate and fear Naruto as the Kyuubi's vessel." She looked at him seriously. "They don't _want_ him back, Sasuke."

"What about you? Kakashi? Iruka-sensei? What about –"

"Even _if_ the hokage, kazekage and several jounin and ANBU spoke on Naruto's behalf, it wouldn't do any good. Some people think Naruto's seal is weakening, and they'd ... well ... they'd rather let that power fall into the hands of the Akatsuki than deal with Kyuubi no Yoko again."

"We can't just let him –"

"What else _can_ we do?" Sakura asked sadly. "I can't chase after him. Chances are, the council will monitor you closely to make sure you don't leave again, and by the time they give you enough leeway to chase after Naruto ... it will probably be too late."

He could only stare, unbelieving.

"There's nothing we can do."

END


End file.
